meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorilla Gattaca
Gattaca Zorilla(VGGF012) was born on November 23, 2003 into the Gattaca Mob, Her mother was Risca and her father was Izit. Her litter-mates were Kleintjie(VGGF014), Charlie(VGGP013) and The Wee Man Aidan(VGGM015). Her brother, The Wee Man Aidan, was Last Seen in October 2004, but the rest of the litter survived to adulthood. In November 2004 Zorilla, Kleintjie and four other meerkats left the Gattaca and joined up with seven Young Ones males to form a new mob. Commandos The new group was named the Commandos Mob. Initially, Aragorn became the dominant male and Fenodree became the dominant female. But in December 2004 she sustained a leg injury and left the group, leaving the dominant female position vacant. The remaining females fought viciously for power.In February 2005 Kleintjie overpowered Zorilla and claimed leadership. The fight left Zorilla with a scar over her eye. Then in June 2005 Kleintjie left the group to give birth. Upon her return Zorilla overthrew her and became the third dominant female of the Commandos. She quickly became producing litters. By the end of the year she had given birth to three litters with most of the offspring surviving to adulthood. In 2006 her breeding success continued, she had another three more litters, adding up to 14 pups altogether. In April 2007 Aragorn was sadly predated, leaving Zorilla without a mate. Zorilla was pregnant with Aragorn's last litter, but she lost the pups in May 2007. Around that time roving males from the Whiskers started to appear. The Commandos also had many group encounters with the Whiskers, making them one of the Commandos' main rivals. In September 2007 Zorilla mated with one of the Whiskers' rovers named Jogu and fell pregnant. In October 2007 a Whiskers roving coalition led by Zarathustra joined the Commandos. Zarathustra took dominance alongside Zorilla while the other four males took subordinate roles. That same month Zorilla evicted four females from the group. They later formed the Kung Fu and Geckos mobs. In November 2007 Zorilla gave birth to her first litter of the year. The litter included four pups, all fathered by Jogu. Althought Zarathustra was the dominant male, Zorilla took more of an interest in the younger brother, Miles. As a result Zarathustra attacked and evicted Miles from the group. Zorilla fell pregnant to an unknown male, but aborted her litter. In February 2008 Zarathustra was predated and Baker became the new dominant male. In April 2008 Miles challenged Baker for dominance. During one of the fights Zorilla was seen assisting Miles. In May 2008 Baker died of TB and Miles became the new dominant male. Zorilla was showing signs of pregnancy around that time. She gave birth to two pups in August 2008, but it's unknown if the father was Baker or Miles. In October 2008 Zorilla gave birth to her last litter, fathered by Miles. Not long afterwards the dominant pair started to show signs of TB. In January 2009, Zorilla, Miles and a male named Cody all sadly died of the disease. Zorilla had been the leader of the Commandos for three and a half years, the longest of any Commandos' leader. Her daughter Celidh took dominance after her mother, but the Commandos sadly died out due to disease by mid-2009. Meerkat Manor Zorilla was featured in the third season of Meerkat Manor as stand-ins for many dominant females, including Carlos in The Death of Romance, Flower in Journey's End, Lola in Sibling Rivalry and Kinkaju in Three Degrees of Separation. Her major role began in the fourth season (Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation) when she starred as Nikita, the dominant female of the Commandos. The previous Nikita seen in season 2 and 3 was played by Rhian. Zorilla's character first appeared in the episode To Have and to Have Not ''during an attack on the '''Whiskers'. She was described as the "Dark Queen of the Desert" for her ruthless ways of leading her group. In Rising Star she led a second charged on the Whiskers. Their rivals retreated but one Whiskers male, Seacrest(Jogu), was caught and attacked. The Commandos spared his life. Later that episode, Seacrest went roving at the Commandos. Nikita mated with him twice before leaving him to rejoin her family. In the episode The Mark of Zorro, a group of Whiskers rovers led by Zorro(Zarathustra) led a males-only raid on the Commandos, something which had never been seen before in meerkat society. Instead of attacking the males, Nikita submitted to them and allowed them to join her group. In Great Expectations Nikita was pregnant and on an eviction spree. She kicked out a third of her family, putting pressure on Zorro and the other Whiskers boys to do most of the work. In To The Manor Born Nikita gave birth to Seacreast's pups. All the Whiskers males tried mating with Nikita but she refused most of them. In spite of Zorro's efforts to mate-guard her, Nikita often snuck off to spend time with Miles. In The Birds Zorro evicted Miles from the group, but by that time Nikita was already pregnant. In the final episode, The Darkest Day, Zorro was killed by a bird of prey, leaving Miles and Baker to fight for dominance. When Baker seemed to have the upper hand Nikita joined the fight and savaged him, in an attempt to help Miles. Eventually Nikita gave up on the battle and left the boys to fight among themselves. But by the end of the episode there was no conclusive winner. It was said that there would be no happy ending for the Commandos. Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins In the movie Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins Zorilla played as multiple characters. She was seen playing as the dominant females of the Whiskers, including Holly, Flower and Vialli. She also played as the Lazuli's leader, called Rheagan. Offspring First Litter born on January 30, 2005 fathered by Aragorn Ketamine (VCDM001) Last seen in October 2007, former natal dominant male of the Commandos Benzedrine (VCDF002) Deceased, died in March 2013, helped formed the Kung Fu and was former dominant female of the Sequoia Ethylene (VCDF003) Disappeared in March 2005 Second litter born on September 12, 2005 fathered by Aragorn Flash (VCDM009) Last Seen in October 2007 Miss Le Roux (VCDF012) Deceased, died in December 2006 AnnieAnnieAnnie (VCDF011) Last Seen in June 2009, former dominant female of the Geckos VCDM010, Lost in October 2005 Katharina (VCDF013) Last Seen in January 2008 Third Litter born on November 30, 2005 fathered by Aragorn VCDM014, Lost in October 2005 Jasper (VCDM015) Last Seen in October 2007 VCDF016, Lost in February 2006. Hector (VCDM017) Last Seen in October 2007 Tabatha (VCDM018) Last Seen in January 2008 Beatrice (VCDF019) Last Seen in July 2008, gave birth to the first grandchildren in the Commandos Jemima (VCDF020) Last Seen in September 2009, helped form the Geckos Fourth Litter born on February 19, 2006 fathered by Aragorn Danger Wank (VCDM021) Last Seen in December 2007 Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie (VCDF022) Last Seen in October 2009, former dominant female of the Geckos Fizgig (VCDF023) Last Seen in January 2008 Baldersnatch (VCDM024) Last Seen in December 2007 Labiathon (VCDF025) Predated in May 2006 Fifth Litter Born August 10, 2006 on fathered by Aragorn Wilson (VCDM026) Deceased, died in June 2007 Sereina (VCDF027) Last Seen in April 2009 Max (VCDM028) Last Seen in February 2008 Moritz (VCDM029) Last Seen in February 2008 Samba (VCDF030) Last Seen in April 2009 Sixth Litter born on December 23, 2006 fathered by Aragorn Whiskey (VCDM031) Last Seen in May 2008 Munro (VCDM032) Last Seen in January 2008. Celidh (VCDF033) Died of TB in June 2009, former dominant female of the Commandos Coop (VDCM034) Last Seen in April 2009 Seventh Litter born on November 24, 2007 fathered by Jogu and possibly Zaphod Benno (VCDM035) Last Seen in June 2009 Yara (VDCF036) Last Seen in June 2009 Cody (VDCM037) Died of TB in January 2009 Sera (VDCF038) Last Seen in June 2009 Eighth Litter born on August 7, 2008 fathered by Baker or Miles Captain Sensible (VCDM045) Last Seen in June 2009 Punx (VCDF046) Last Seen in June 2009 Ninth Litter born on October 21 2008 fathered by Miles Labiathon (VCDF049) Unknown date of death or disappearence Stanley (VCDM050) Last Seen in June 2009 De La Ray (VCDM051) Last Seen in June 2009 Michiel (VCDM052) Last Seen in June 2009 Links Gattaca Mob Commandos Mob Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats